This invention relates to assembly of vehicle frames, particularly to the assembly of vehicle frames. Vehicle frame manufacturing is disclosed in the prior art.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,849,601 to Hedderly, which is herein incorporated by reference for all that it contains, discloses a method of manufacturing a vehicle. The method includes assembling a set of body panels to a vehicle body structure by interlocking a body panel mating feature with a body mating feature.
U.S. Publication No. US2008/0169680 to Hedderly, which is herein incorporated by reference for all that it contains, discloses a vehicle body assembly having a set of castings. Each member of the set of casting interlocks with another member of the set of castings to create a vehicle body structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,907,666 to Mills, which is herein incorporated by reference for all that it contains, discloses a method of assembly of a vehicle body structure. A second component is formed so as to have a first locating construction in the first component so as to uniquely locate the second component with respect to the first component. The third component is formed so as to have a second mating structure which is adapted to mate with the second locating construction in the first component so as to uniquely locate the third component with respect to the first component. The second component is located with respect to the first component by mating the first mating structure on the second component with the first locating construction in the first component with the first locating construction in the first component, the third component is located with respect to the first component by mating the second mating structure on the third component with the second locating construction in the first component. The second and the third component are welded to the first component.